


Assistance

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [68]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Birthday, Creativity, Exasperated Chase Brody, Thick-Headed Google
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Google calls a certain someone for some much needed assistance regarding a rather adorable, bubbly android





	Assistance

Google paced back and forth in his office, hands clasped tightly behind his back with a deep-set scowl on his face. He knew his extensions were beginning to grow agitated – he could feel their piercing gazes as well as their presence in the back of his mind, but he resolutely ignored them, just _paced_ and _paced_ and –

“For the love of _God_ , Google, just call him!” Google’s head snapped up, halting in his steps to narrow his eyes at Red. The extension looked completely unapologetic, just raised an eyebrow.

“I agree with him, _please_ , you’re making as all nervous in more ways than one.” Oliver shifted at his desk, tapping his fingers on the desk in a rhythmic, anxious pattern. When he caught Google’s gaze he hurriedly glanced away, his tapping picking up speed.

Green scowled, crossing his arms. “Seriously, if I have to listen to Oliver’s _fucking_ tapping for a moment longer I’ll disassemble him myself.” Oliver let out a squeak at his words, quickly folding his hands in his lap, and instead began bouncing his knee. Green stood abruptly, hands slamming down on his desk. “Oh for fuck’s sake, Oliver –”

“ _Fine!_ ” Google huffed as all eyes turned to him. His cheeks tinted light blue. “Fine, I’ll call him, just _shut up_ and avoid ripping each other to shreds.”

With all three of them watching him expectantly, Google sighed heavily, dialing the number. The ringing echoing from his speakers was making his body vibrant unpleasantly and he began to pace again, waiting anxiously for him to pick up.

_“Hello?”_

Google stopped again, lifting his head. “Chase Brody. I require…your assistance.”

Chase sounded taken aback. _“Wait what?! Google? What do you need_ my _help for?”_

Google sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “As you are most likely well-aware, Bing’s birthday is tomorrow, and I am… _stuck_.”

_“Hold on, wait wait wait, lemme get this straight. You’re calling me because you don’t know what to get Bing for his birthday?”_

Google grit his teeth, shooting a scathing glare at Red when he snickered. “ _Yes_. You are his best friend, are you not? I just…need some pointers.”

His cheeks darkened when Chase barked out a laugh. _“Oh my God – okay, sorry for laughing, but this is…_ ridiculously _hilarious. You’re being serious?”_

“ _Yes_ , but clearly you are not. Perhaps I should look elsewhere for assistance, good-bye –”

 _“No! Hold on a sec, okay, just – look, Google –”_ Chase sighed, but his voice softened. _“As flippant as Bing is about most things, what he appreciates most is effort. Honestly, he probably doesn’t even expect you to get him anything, he’ll be happy if you just simply acknowledge him, man, he practically worships the ground you walk on.”_

Google hissed. “I know that already, that is _not_ helpful!”

 _“Make him something, man!_ ” Chase sounded completely exasperated. _“You know how creative he is! He loves that shit! Put your skills to use!”_

Google’s mouth fell open, spinning to face his extensions, all three of which matched his expression. “I…did not even consider that option.”

Chase snorted. _“Of course you didn’t. For an all-powerful, intelligent android you really are incredibly_ thick _sometimes.”_ There was a crash in the background, followed by unintelligible shouting, and Chase swore. _“Shit – I gotta go, Google, hope that was answer enough for you.”_ He hung up before Google could reply.

Green and Oliver were already scribbling madly on spare pieces of paper while Red rushed to their closet filled with parts. Google’s head was suddenly filled with multiple ideas and vague blueprints, both his own and his extensions’. He grinned.

“Let’s get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> As this story states, tomorrow is Bing's birthday! And I DO have a story for it! You guys are getting two in a row! See ya then!


End file.
